Bechloe Week
by aca-everything
Summary: A bunch of drabbles using the prompts from Bechloe Week on tumbr. Chap 6. Beca reflects on all the damage she caused by her actions at the Semi's.
1. Loss

The image of Beca storming off, and the accompanying words, came in constant flashbacks; plaguing her mind as she simultaneously tried to block out the sound of Aubrey's light snore.

_'You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group right?'_

The look of desperation on her face as she attempted to defend her actions, and the disappointment when she realised that her 'friends' weren't going to help.__

'If this is what I get for trying...'

God, she was an idiot. It had been two days since the Semi-finals, two days since they lost, and two days since she's seen Beca. Aubrey's mood had been fluctuating between angry at the 'alt girl' and depressed at her failure to redeem herself from the events that had unfolded the year before- and frankly, her roommate had become insufferable. Chloe had taken to ignoring her antics and focusing on her studies before holidays.

_'I told you she wasn't a Bella.'_

But it was here, in the dead of night, with silence enveloping her ears and the mocking comfortability of her bed that she remembered what is now the _second_ worst night of her life.

Beca didn't come back that night, she didn't hear the announcement of the winners and the distinct lack of their group name, she didn't ride back to campus on the bus, and she didn't return any of the texts Chloe had so desperately sent in order to know if she was safe. No, something had broken in that moment that she was rejected by the group, rejected by her friends.

'_If this is what I get for trying...'_

Beca was gone, her and Aubrey's best-friendship was gone, and soon, her voice might be too.

And with that uneasy thought, Chloe plugged in her ipod and shuffled further under her blankets.


	2. Hair

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for the response of my writing. These are my first published stories so it honestly means a lot. Feel free to drop a review with constructive criticism to improve my writing. ;)  
Also, my current icon was pretty much the inspiration for this chapter.  
_**

"She's really not as 'badass' as you all presume."

The offhanded comment took Chloe by surprise; she looked up from the cup of tea she was in the process of making to observe the complacent Aubrey reading a book on the couch.

"I'm sorry... what are we talking about?"

"_Beca"_ Aubrey sighed, placing the book down "All the Bella's tonight; they thought she was _so_ _badass_ for punching that guy and going to jail."

Chloe frowned, absently stirring the tea in front of her "I'm sure they don't ALL think that..."

"You certainly do."

"What?"

"Oh _please_, Chloe. I can see your toner from here. Actually I could see your toner from that first day at the activities fair."

The stirring stopped. "Bree, don't be so dramatic."

"No, what was dramatic was the day you burst into the apartment to tell me how 'aca-amazing' a singer Beca was. Need I mention this was just after you _burst into her shower?"_

A roll of the eyes. "And what does any of this have to do with Beca's badass-ness?"

"It's mostly an observation." She shifted so that she could talk to Chloe easier, gently resting her arms over the back of the couch. "I mean, Beca has created this... _persona_ in which she is perceived as 'badass'. Annoyingly enough she mostly did this through her sarcastic and backhanded comments during rehearsals. But there's also the heavy eyeliner, bracelets, disgusting ear spikes, and those ridiculously large headphones she wears everywhere. Not to mention your toner-"

"Wait, what does my 'toner' have to do with all of that?!"

"Chloe, it's become universally known that you have a thing for 'bad boys'"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, this persona she has probably could have fooled me except for. One. Tiny. Detail."

Chloe rolled her eyes again at the slow and dramatic way Aubrey was now annunciating her sentences "...which is?"

"Her hair."

_What? _

"What?!"

"Her hair." It was stated 'matter-of-fact-ly' and Chloe had to resist letting out the exasperated sigh that was rising from her lungs; and instead, settled for a _get-on-with-your- point_ look.

Instead Aubrey just indicates that she wants Chloe to take a seat on the couch by passively patting her hand repeatedly against the cushion. This time the sigh does escape her lips.

"Beca has created this 'I don't care what anybody thinks of me attitude' which is completely bogus, PROVEN by the amount of effort she puts into her hair."

"... her hair?"

"_YES Chloe, _her hair. What do you not understand about that sentence?! Have you not seen the intricately woven patterns she makes when she doesn't have rehearsals? It's like... _hair porn._ "

"Yeah, but Beca just had her hair up in a simple bun tonight- and that's only because it's Bella regulation, and then when she let it down that was it, she just let it down and- wait... HAIR PORN?"  
She had now completely given up on her tea, and reached over to place it on the coffee table. She looked up to see Aubrey's glare and sighed again, before re-lifting the cup and sliding a coaster underneath.

"Yes, hair porn," Aubrey continued, "it was the only word that I could come up with that correctly describes her hair styling skills."

She chuckled at the absurdity of the conversation, "Okay _Sherlock,_ it's getting late and according to you we have rehearsal early tomorrow. How about we sleep on this... notion of hair porn?"  
A smile was returned and the two girls bid each other good night, Chloe pausing in the kitchen to solemnly poor her now cold cup of tea down the sink.

A few weeks later Chloe found herself on Beca's bed, lying on her stomach with her literature book open in front of her. Focusing on schoolwork while in Beca's presence was hard enough (then again focusing on anything _but_ Beca while in Beca's presence (or not in her presence) was difficult anyway) but her previous conversation with Aubrey had caused Chloe to notice... well notice Beca's hair.

And just- wow.

_Hair porn._

And her mind couldn't stop obsessing over it.

"You're staring. I can feel it."

Chloe snapped her eyes from Beca mixing at her desk and back to her book, but she couldn't resist, she glanced up again, but this time she was met with her eyes. "I- I wasn't staring."

"Yes, you were." That trademark smirk.

"Okay, I was. But only because of your hair porn."

"_HAIR PORN?!"_

Chloe sighed. This was going to be a long explanation.


	3. Courage

There have been many times in Beca's life in which she's needed to draw upon innate courage in order to handle whatever situation she's found herself in. Whether that courage is genetically predisposed (although looking at her father, she assumes this isn't the case) or whether it stems from the adrenaline that floods through her body in these situations, Beca doesn't know.

What she does know, is that it never, EVER fails her.

It didn't fail to stop her from surviving the divorce, and the consequent move. It helped her choose to walk away from the _absolute bitch_ that felt like making snarky comments in her junior year of high school; it helped her to push off the frat boy that had felt like crashing their graduation party. It was there when she took the first step onto the audition stage, and when she punched the jerk that was harassing her friend.

Beca Mitchell acts on instincts, not words.

So when she put her pride aside and made herself vulnerable in order to win back her friends, she assumed that was going to be the hardest challenge. Talking about feelings and allowing them to see past her walls.

What she didn't realise was that she was yet to face the two hardest conversations of her life so far.

_"It takes strength and courage to admit the truth."__―__Rick Riordan_

"Beca. Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, what?"

Jesse closed his laptop and put it down on the other side of the bed.

"Oh-kay. What's up? You've been out of it all afternoon."

"It's... nothing" Although the prominent frown in her face told otherwise.

"Seriously Beca, what's up?"

"I dunno. Just ... Chloe's been really distant recently and I don't know why," she rambled, " I mean, she's answering my texts and things but it's mostly generic replies and everything should be awesome but for some reason it's _not_, and I don't think it's her exams because she's like the smartest and most confident person that I know, and I KNOW that she knows that too, and she totally has exams and graduation in the bag but, I don't know, maybe I did something wrong-"

"-You're an idiot." He cut through her sentence like a well-sharpened knife that left her feeling a little bit wounded.

"What? Why?"

"Because you are!"

"Hey! I'd like to remind you that _'this idiot'_ "she emphasised, pointing to herself, "recently kicked your ass at a _singing competition_"

"Hey! A Capella isn't just a 'singing competition' okay? Besides, that's not the point."

"Okay, pray tell me, WHY exactly am I an idiot?"

"Because you kissed me."

"What?!" She exclaimed "You're kidding me right? That doesn't make any sense Jesse!"

"You kissed me."

"Yes."

"In the heat of the moment?"

"Yes."

"And we haven't kissed since... because?"

This stopped her in her tracks. "Uh... because... we haven't?"

Jesse groaned in frustration and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "_Beca_, what I'm about to say is super important and you need to listen to me. Because this is the moment that you're going to have a life-changing epiphany and there's only so much that I can do as the life guidance/ relationship guru. Okay?

As touched as I am that you centred your performance on an apology for me, and as amazing as our kiss was, it wasn't right. Beca, you're chasing after the wrong person. You came to me because you felt that connection in that moment. But since then we haven't had that same connection again, it was all _in the heat of the moment_. But you HAVE had that connection with someone else, this whole time."

"Jesse..."

"Beca, we've been hanging out for 40 minutes now and the whole time all you could think about was Chloe. It wasn't even that she wasn't texting you back, but the way she was texting you back!"

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, Chloe."

"Chloe..." Beca muttered again, but mostly for her own benefit. Jesse was right, she always had a strange connection with Chloe but she had always assumed that was what it was like to have a girl best friend. But Chloe had been distant, and in hindsight, she had been distant from the moment Beca had leaned over those chairs and embraced Jesse in the crowd.  
"But ... I'm not gay."

"Sometimes these things aren't a matter of sexual orientation. Maybe you don't need the label Beca, just the attraction."

Her eyebrows furrowed together in an attempt to make sense of it all. "But..."

"Beca! For god sakes, stop over thinking this! Since when have you ever thought about anything this much? Trust your gut, and just be brave enough to accept your feelings and own them."

It was only another five seconds that she needed before the adrenaline kicked in. _'Trust your gut.' _She knew exactly what she needed to do, and with that she threw on her coat and ran out of her room.

She could feel her heart beating in sync with her legs and she sprinted across campus, the blood rushing uncontrollably threw her veins _Trust. Your. Gut._ She never did things like this. Everything she'd ever done was in _defence _of something, and here she was running towards it to actively become vulnerable. _'Accept your feelings and own them'_

She arrived, out of breath, to the apartment and hesitantly raised her fist and rapped it against the wood.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

It felt like an hour, but realistically it was probably only thirty seconds before the door opened to reveal a surprised Chloe. It was now or never.

"Becs? What are you doing here?"

Instincts? Words? Instincts or Words? ... Instincts -

And their lips crashed together.


	4. Family

**A/N: Thanks again for the response to these stories guys, it makes me smile and feel a little jittery inside (but a good jittery)  
To Guest and Leeshaw: Thank you ****  
To M: Thank you for the criticism! I'll do my best to adjust my writing and (hopefully) improve. I never really published before because I'm a little bit of a perfectionist. I've actually been working on a multi-fic/two shot since January and I'm only 1000 words in because I keep editing and critiquing my work. (Last chapter took me five hours to write)  
Which is why I leave it so late to update these daily fics, I end up writing them at around 2-3am because I'm too tired to over think what I'm doing. Anyway, here we go!**

**-**

Chloe always knew that Beca was closed off, but she had to admit, part of her assumed that after dating for over two months things might have changed a little.

"Why can't I meet your Dad?"

She was currently walking with Beca to rehearsals and heard the audible groan escape the freshman's lips "Do we have to talk about this Chlo?"

"Yes Beca! You've met _my_ parents!"

"Only because they'd decided on a surprise visit! While I was at your apartment, studying!"

"Yes yes, and you thought they were lovely folk, Beca you've been avoiding this for a week; I just want to know _why?_"

She stopped in the middle of the quad and paused to observe the group of people running around in circles "Because..." A sigh "Because he's not worth your time."

"Of course he's worth my time Becs, he's the father of my girlfriend and I-"

"-he's not worth your time because he isn't worth mine."

Chloe's sentence stuck in her throat as Beca turned her attention back to the dancing group, lost deep in thought. She watched as the deep blue eyes flitted from person to person before blinking towards the ground.  
"Why the sudden interest?" it wasn't more than a whisper but Chloe could see Beca's lips pronounce every syllable.

"I...He subbed my English class today"

"Oh"

"... He didn't seem that bad."

A dry chuckle escaped the brunette "He isn't. Not for other people anyway" she paused at the reassuring hand that had found its way onto her arm, fingers gently caressing soothing circles on her wrist. "But I guess I can't forget what he did to me." The fingers stopped.

"Maybe he's trying to fix all of that." Chloe bit her lip, it was now or never, "he called on me after class."

"_Oh?_"

"And asked how you were doing."

"I see." Chloe could see the walls within Beca start to assemble; her movements and tone slightly more robotic then before.

"You should talk to him."

"Chloe, stop."  
"He even invited you to dinner." She pressed on.

"I can't believe he'd try and go through my friends-"

"He invited _**us**__ to dinner_"

"-in order to snake his way back into my life an- what? He invited you to dinner?!"

Well, this was bound to happen eventually. "Beca I think you should take a seat."

"We'll be late for rehearsals Chloe." Avoidance; a classic Beca move.

"Aubrey can deal without us for ten minutes; everyone already knows the new set anyway."

They found themselves in a stand-off, trying to stare the other down. However, the determination that was written all over their faces did not seem to deter the circle group, who opted to move their dancing across the quad to encircle the two girls. They stood in the ridiculous scenario until Beca broke her concentration, the moment the circle group began _singing._

_"Just don't worry, be happy"_

"Stop it!" She snapped, sending as many glares as she could muster to the jumping figures. Instead of scattering off like one would presume, they just shifted their circle towards a couple snuggling by a nearby tree. Beca rolled her eyes, and refocused on Chloe, who had now raised an eyebrow and directed her own deadly glare towards the brunette.

"_Fine,_" She sighed and threw her bag down on the ground, before crossing her legs and sitting down. "What is it?"

"He knows."

"Knows what?"

Chloe joined Beca on the grass and took her hands in her own. "He knows about us."

"_What? You told him?!"_

"Don't be silly! He just said that he saw us around campus and eventually came to the conclusion. It's not exactly like we've been subtle about this." She raised Beca's hands to her lips and gave them a quick peck.

"Oh..."

"Beca, he didn't even know you were gay."

"Mmm"

"Let alone in a _relationship._"

"Yep."

"So he's invited us to dinner. And I think we should go Becs, I- I think it's time you allow him in again, if only for a little bit."

"I guess."

"Besides," she muttered, letting go of Beca's hands to tuck her red hair behind her ears, "I told him about Finals and he said he'd book a ticket."

"You did what?!"

"Well, we should get to rehearsals! Don't wanna be too late!" She jumped up and offered Beca her hand, who took it rather begrudgingly.

"So dinner?" She grunted.

"Yep! Tomorrow night! Who knows, then maybe we'll drive out to see your mum?"

"Oh god. Please, one parent at a time."


	5. AU

**A/N ***nervously* Oh heeey guys. SO turns out I'm an inconsistent writer. I'm going to use the generic term of "life just got in the way" to explain my absence. BUT I can assure you that I am a **_reliable_**writer. In the sense that, if I start something, I **will** finish it. No matter how long it takes.

Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect or the characters. Just these conversations really. ALSO I've never taken a philosophy class so I'm sorry if anything is inaccurate. Same with physics. Anything physics-sy comes from my own general knowledge taken from documentaries I watched a few years ago, and a light wikipedia search. please don't kill me over inaccuracies...

Also: Even thought the prompt is "AU" it's set in the movie timeline. You'll figure the AU part out later ;)

* * *

"Okay, I'm calling it!"

A chorus of relieved sighs echoed around the auditorium as the overworked girls reached for their bags and shuffled out of the room. Chloe flashed Aubrey an encouraging _at-least-it-was-better-than-yesterday _smile, before gulping down the remainder of the room-temperature water that was hiding at the bottom of her bottle. She pulled her phone from her bag and checked the time, inwardly smiling at the precision of the schedule Aubrey makes for them, then picking up her jacket in one hand, and slinging her bag over her shoulder she left the blond alone to evaluate today's session.

But she doesn't get far, the moment she exits the doors she hears a faint "Hey" and in turning around, it reveals it to be none other than Beca Mitchell.

"Hey stranger," She flashes a smile "What's up?"

Beca smirks back (Chloe has yet to see a genuine smile from the girl since their shower duet) and matches pace with the redhead.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"What, now?"

"Yeah- yeah, I mean... if you want."

Beca was fidgety, and she couldn't help but notice that despite only _just _finishing practice she had already returned her headphones to the usual position around her neck, they were faintly playing music that she couldn't quite make out from where she was standing.

Chloe readjusted her bag on her shoulders and gave an apologetic smile "I'm really sorry Beca, but I have class in ten minutes-"

"-Oh"

"-But I'm free this afternoon?"

The brunette straightened up a little more "This afternoon? Yeah, I can do that. 3-ish?"

"Sounds goo- hang on..." Chloe's mind flashbacked to the little coloured coded piece of paper "don't you have class?"

Another smirk "You know my schedule?"

"Becs, you gave it to us when you first joined the Bella's for timetabling practice" they had both begun walking at a leisurely pace towards Chloe's classroom "Besides, you're my best friend silly, of course I know your timetable" she sent a wink towards the younger girl then rearranged her expression into a playful frown. "You should go to class."

"It's only philosophy" she accompanied the statement with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"_Beca" _she reprimanded "you know you actually have to attend the lectures in order to pass the class right? How much have you missed?!"

She shrugged in response. "I dunno, whenever I do attend I normally just sit in the back and sleep."

They crossed through the quad and walked into another set of buildings "You know, as unnecessary as it is, I actually _enjoyed_ philosophy when I studied it freshman year"

"Meh"

They stopped in front of Chloe's classroom "_Beca, _you should go. Actually, you know what? You **have **to go! Otherwise we're not going to hang out._**And**_ you have to pay some sort of attention and tell me what you're learning." A groan escaped the brunette's lips, but Chloe was having none of that, she pulled her into a hug and whispered "Text me when you finish class, you can come over and we'll order pizza" and with that she was skipping through the door to her lecture, leaving a disgruntled Beca behind.

She took the stairs rather than the elevator and made her way up to the third floor of her dorm, music pumping through her ears and running shoes skipping a step every now and then, reaching her floor she slowed to a walk and pulled out her keys from her shorts, easily sliding them into lock and opening the door.

'I didn't expect you to be home." She panted, after noticing Aubrey at her desk writing something hastily down.

"Hmm?" Aubrey looked absently over her shoulder, taking in Chloe's appearance "Did you go for a run? And yeah," she turned back to her work, "class was cancelled because our teacher was sick and they couldn't find a substitute. Swear to god, this school sometimes-" she muttered, drifting her focus back to her notebook.

Chloe's breathing had begun to even out, and she strode across the room to put her keys in the bowl by her computer before grabbing water out from the mini-fridge and downing half the bottle. Wiping her mouth of the residue liquid she commented "yeah, I slept in this morning and didn't have time before Bella's rehearsals" she fell back on her bed and reached to turn her iPod off before wrapping the headphones around the base, and placing it on the shelf next to her.

"By the way," she continued, suddenly nervous "Beca might be coming round within the next hour... I hope you don't mind"

The blond look absently up from her work before shrugging. "I was planning on going out in about half an hour anyway, last minute study session with the group before the law test tomorrow" She sighed dramatically and looked at her watch "Actually, if I leave now I could probably grab some coffee and a sandwich beforehand." She began packing up her books and neatly stacking them, before starting on her stationary "I'll probably be at the library quite late, so don't wait up."

Chloe just dismally waved her hand in response before stretching out on the bed, loosening her now sore muscles after the hour gym and running session. "... why don't you like her?"

Aubrey stopped sorting her pens and turned to face Chloe on the bed. "Who?"

"Beca."

An eyebrow quirk "I do like her."

A snort, "No you don't."

Pause.

"I don't mind her."

"Alright" the redhead chuckled, "whatever."

"I do. I mean, she's frustrating most of the time, but I do Chlo."

"Not as much as me."

A short, sharp laugh escaped the blonde's lips "I don't think _anyone_ could like her as much as you do."

Chloe sat up, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aubrey takes her time, packing necessary objects into her bag, before putting on a coat and heading for the door. "I think you know Chloe. It's pretty obvious" She finally replied. Grabbing the handle of the door she turns once more back to her room-mate and adds "You don't just like her. You _like _her"

And with that she left.

Chloe had been waiting for what felt like forever. She had assumed that indulging in a lengthy shower, and tidying up the dorm room would have wasted enough time. _Surely _Beca's class would have finished by now... it would have finished over an hour ago. And now the usually bubbly senior was lying frustrated on her bed staring at the ceiling and impatiently waiting for Beca's tell-tale knock on the door.

It didn't come.

She glanced again at her phone. _No new messages. _Beca hadn't replied to her two worried texts asking about her whereabouts. Had she done something wrong? The absence of an answer was making her crazy, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything but lie on her bed and wait with what little hope that was left. She glanced again at her phone, this time for the clock. **6:37. **

A sigh.

She decided to distract herself with a book, and time trickled by as she read. Without realising, another half an hour had passed and she had already immersed herself in the fantastical world the novel had to offer. Which was why it was so stunning when someone suddenly barged through her door, screaming.

Actually it was terrifying.

"CHLO" The figure snapped her door shut, threw her bag on the ground, and shrugged off a jacket, leaving it discarded on the floor before jumping on to the bed next to Chloe.

Finally her brain caught up with the unexpected events "Beca?"

"Chlo" she repeated breathlessly, her eyes wide with excitement and her grin (_oh my god, a genuine grin) _as wide as her face would go. "You wouldn't _believe_ all the cool stuff I've just found out!"

"Beca." Chloe replied startled by the younger girl's wild expression "Are you okay? What happened!?"

"So I was reading-"

"-reading? What? Is that why you were late?"

Beca stopped for a minute to flash Chloe a sheepish smile "Yeah, sorry about that. I lost track of time" her hand rose to rub the back of her neck and she shifted so she was now sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"It's fine. So wait... what happened?" Chloe mimicked her position and they just stopped to observe each other for a moment.

"Right" Beca replied, snapping out of her daze, "so I went to philosophy-"

"-for the first time ever-"

"-Yes. Shush. So I went to philosophy, and they were talking about stuff that I wasn't really paying attention to. I dunno, some James guy and his beliefs of things."

Chloe rolled her eyes "It's good to know how much you're learning" she said sarcastically.

"Yes, shush. So this James guy, William James or whatever, well the lecturer mentioned he had 'coined the term' of the 'multiverse' and I started laughing because it made me think of maltesers, but then this kid next to me- Jeremy I think his name is, I don't know- well he leaned over and was saying that it was this 'totally cool concept' and so naturally I asked what it was. Anyway he started talking about parallel universes and stuff and it sort of didn't make too much sense. Eventually he gave up and told me to google it."

Chloe was just staring at the enthused Beca, surprised at her sudden outburst of random information (she's also pretty sure this was the first time in their friendship that she had talked _this much_ about something that didn't involve music).

"Anyway, so class ended at like 5ish and I was going to stop off at my dorm anyway to get ready for this, but then Jem's words were still in my head and I thought a light Google sesh wouldn't hurt right?" Her hands had started waving wildly in front of her as her passion for the topic grew "Chlo- it's _amazing_ this whole concept right it's... uhm, it's- dammnit, Wikipedia said it really well hang on" she opened her hand and began reading sharpie-written words off her palm "_a hypothetical set of infinite or finite possible universes that together comprise everything that exists and can exist'_ and then I went and checked out some youtube stuff and _Chlo_ it's like- not only do your actions here and now- your decisions- effect the future, but the idea that the alternate future will the split off and take its own course!

How cool is that? Some guy said that you can think about it like a loaf of bread, and all the different universes are the other slices of bread, pressing up against one another and never joining. And there's so many theories on this, and physics stuff that can back it up! But at the same time all it is, is a theory, but how crazy is that idea that there are different versions of this life living and breathing and _happening_ at the same time as us but in a completely unique way!"

Chloe knew about parallel universes and the theories involved, but she couldn't (and _wouldn't ever_) stop Beca from her rambling. The brunette's eyes were lit up and she was tripping over her own words in an attempt to articulate her new discovery, her whole body was passionately invested in the topic and Chloe could only watch with adoration as she rattled on.

"I mean, think about it. What if evolution didn't happen the same way it did? Is there another universe where humans have wings? Or what if I didn't go to Barden? And instead there's a Beca somewhere making it big in LA. Or a Beca who failed in LA and is now living on the streets... or if I never met you at the activities fair, or attended that philosophy lecture and took a shower at different time, maybe I didn't join the Bellas at some point, or we never became friends. What if there's a version of you and me that was-"

She suddenly stopped and her eyes widened to fear and opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds before stuttering "that... were never friends."

"You said that one already." Chloe whispered, noticing her friend's sudden change in body language.

"I did?" stuttering, again. And Chloe had a hunch why.

"What were you actually going to say Becs?"

"Oh... just, uhm." Her eyes flittered around the room looking for inspiration, finding none; she mumbled "just... maybe in another universe... we were... more than friends." Her eyes were downcast and her voice small.

"That's ridiculous." Chloe reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling them into her lap, and effectively pulling Beca closer too "why not have that, in this one?"

The silence between the two was short as Beca caught up with Chloe's intentions. And with little hesitation, the brunette shuffled even closer and brushed her lips against the redhead's, before diving in for another kiss.


	6. Damage

**A/N **What's that? another chapter so quickly? *Ignores the fact this was supposed to have finished over two months ago* anyway, this chapter I feel is a little choppy. But I'm going to use the excuse that it's just the reflections on Beca's thoughts and emotions at the time.

**This chapter is set in the same timeline as chapter one. Except Beca's perspective! dun dun DUUUN.**

Also thank you to all the kind folk who read this and like it because wow- hello self esteem. Reviews are pretty good too but I'm not going to force such obligations on you (psst reviews make me wanna write more stuff ;)  
ENJOY.

* * *

The adrenaline pumping through her veins didn't fade until she breathed the fresh air from outside, the door swinging shut behind her with an unforgiving _click._  
_  
Unforgiving._

Benji was no longer chasing her, no one was chasing her. And for the first time in _hours_ Beca was finally alone. She took another gulp of the air, holding back the bile rising in her throat and the tears that welled in her eyes and threatened to spill.

_'I told you she wasn't a Bella'_

She was stupid to think that she had made friends. They were_ teammates _not friends... and they weren't even her teammates anymore. She leant against the small brick wall to the side of the concrete stairs and calmed her breathing.

_'This isn't the Beca show.'_

She needed to get out of here. That much was clear. No way would she have the emotional capacity to ride back with her fr- ... team- ex-teammates- who were angry at her, and a bunch of insufferable boys who's egos would be beyond the roof. _Think logically. _The Bella's would be there for at least another half an hour while the last two groups performed, all she'd have to do is sneak back into their dressing room and grab her bag. Easy.

Except maybe a part of her wanted someone to see her, to talk to her, to maybe say that what she did wasn't _that_ bad and realise that it wasn't supposed to be conniving, or manipulative, but helpful.  
No one did.

Once she had made it back outside, she threw on her cardigan and pulled out her iPhone, mapping the nearest bus station- _not too far a walk._

The bus ride was uneventful, and maybe a little too long for her liking. She blasted music through her headphones to drown out her own thoughts, but it couldn't stop her remembering the look on everyone's faces; their downcast eyes, Aubrey's anger and disappointment, and the hurt- the shame that flitted across Chloe's expression at her spiteful words _'You don't have to pretend you're allowed a say in the group, right?' _She banged her head against the cool window and tried to block it out with all her might _'your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse'_

And Jesse. _"Can you just __**back off!?**_' There goes literally her only other friend.

Who needs friends anyway?

And if fate was there to spite her, it was doing a pretty good job as her phone buzzed in her pocket.  
_  
__**Chloe: **__Hey. Are you okay? Where are you?_

Her hand hovered over the keyboard, before swiping away and going to contacts instead.  
**_To: Luke.  
_**_Hey, is that gig still on tonight?_

The lights from the school caught her eye, and she inwardly sighed in relief, packing up her things and throwing a dismissive "thanks" to the driver before hopping off. It was colder here, so she wrapped her jacket around herself and headed off to Baker Hall, thankful that she wouldn't have to deal with these heels much longer.

What she wasn't expecting was three more of Kimmy Jin's friends in the dorm all wildly playing a game on the wide screen TV. She dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her heels, checking her phone in the process.  
**_Luke: _**_Yeah, the old factory on West Street. I'll help you skip the line Becky.  
__**Beca: **__Cool, be there in 15._

She quickly changed clothes (she had learned a thing or two about changing in front of people without showing anything, back in high school when the majority of her friends were guys,) and headed off, thankful to have her trusty boots back.

_'I'm sorry that I messed you up-'_

'It's not your job-'

She quickened her pace, desperate to get rid of that scene replaying in her head.

Beca wasn't much of a drinker... or a socialiser. She hadn't really thought the night through as she stood awkwardly alone in the middle of the floor listening to decent (although sometimes mediocre) music blasting through the speakers. She had just wanted to get rid of anything that reminded her of the Bella's.  
_'You okay?'  
'Yeah, I'm just done with those girls'_

...not by choice.

She took another sip of her – whatever was in her cup. It was disgusting nonetheless, and she took another glance around to try and find Luke, a man in his late twenties was leering at her from the bar and she rolled her eyes. Feeling uncomfortable she ditched her drink on the closest table and pushed her way out of the building, once again breathing the fresh air.

The walk back was nice; quiet and peaceful. But she couldn't help but feel like she was doing the walk of shame. She stopped walking and sat down on the curb, Barden wasn't too far off but she wasn't ready to go back yet. She pulled out her phone to check the time but it had already died, huffing, she pocketed it and then wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. She had really screwed up tonight. Just with the look on that obnoxious footnote's face, and the dull murmur of the audience she _had_ to do something. And it blended, it _blended so well._ The choice wasn't the wrong thing, but the spontaneity was.

Not that she'd ever admit that.

She considered her options; Cynthia Rose and Jessica were in her music class, Stacie and Lilly shared Philosophy, and Ashley in her History (not that she had any idea why her father had signed her up for that.) She'd no longer get help from Chloe on her Literature class, but overall the Bella's were avoidable.

_Well, I guess they aren't the Bella's anymore_. She could tell without knowing that they had lost. Suddenly aware of her exhaustion, she sighed into the empty air and picked herself off the ground, brushing the dirt off her jeans, and made her way back to Baker Hall. After listening through the door to see if Kimmy Jin still had company (thankfully all was silent) she unlocked it and entered, throwing her coat over her previously abandoned Bella's gear and quickly changed before slipping into bed and plugging in her phone to charge. It was well past midnight and the brunette all but hoped that with the warmth of her blanket and a nights rest she would forget about the damage that was caused today.

"Someone came by for you" Kimmy Jin's uninterested voice travelled across the room from her own bed. "I told them you weren't here."

"Who was it?"

"I'm not your slave Mitchell, I don't take messages. Some redhead."

Silence ended that conversation, and set more unease into the freshman as she slipped into sleep, not knowing that her phone had an unread message.

**_From: Chloe.  
_**_Hey. The Bella's lost. Aubrey's still mad, but everyone else is really sorry. Please Becs, are you okay? Text me back xx_

That text also went ignored.

* * *

**A/N **So next chapter is "Genderbent" but I have no inspiration for it. At all. No plotline in my head fuelling me on. So if you guys wanna help a pal out, you can PM, or ask via my tumblr (aca-everything) and just hit me up with a prompt because that would be FAB-U-LOUS. Love you all. xx


End file.
